Do you still love me? Told in Kira's POV
by lonely42
Summary: does he still love her or does he hate her....


"**_Kai do you still love me?" I asked. "Yes why?" "You have been acting different around me like you don't want to be with me." "Well I need some time to myself." "Oh sorry I didn't know I was that bothersome." "NO YOUR NOT I JUST WANTED TO BE ALONE BECAUSE MY TEAM KEEPS ON BUGGING ME ABOUT GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE!" He said while shaking me. 'Why did I even ask such a stupid question' #because you thought he didn't love you anymore.# "Kai I---" He cut me off with a kiss that could send me anywhere if I wanted to go and when he licked my bottom lip I let him in. "Now do you believe me Kira Shikuri?" "Yes I do Kai Hiwatari." "Why did you wear this?" "Huh" I looked at my outfit it looked ok enough to me, it was all black, a shirt that said rebel, cargo pants that had rebel and used written all over them, and had countless chains hanging from them, I also had long leather boots on. All of it complimented my figure nicely. "You forgot we were going out to eat." "Oh wait you never told me." He smirked then kissed me broke away from me and said "Go and put on something else." I ran to my room and found a present with 2 little boxes beside it. 'Must have been Kai.' I thought to myself as I opened the boxes. I opened the smallest one first and found some silver wolf earrings. I opened the next one to it and found a silver chain with a black and red wolf at the end with some white streaks on the wolf. I then opened the last present and found a card on top of it. The card read_**

'**_Dear Kira,_**

_**I have loved you ever since I set my eyes on you and wanted to get you this because I found out you are fond of wolves I hope you like it.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kai Hiwatari'**_

**_I looked at the letter over and over again and sighed until I heard a knock on my door. "HOLD ON KIA I WILL BE OUT IN A SECOND!" I yelled I unwrapped the paper gently careful no to break or tear anything. I gasped when I saw a beautiful dress. It was sleeveless and it had the neck piece a little lower than it should be it was completely black except for a silver wolf howling at the bottom. I was so stunned I didn't even notice Kai walking through the door. "I knew you'd like it." He said which made me jump. "Kai you bought this all for me?" "Yes I did." He said while nuzzling my neck. "T-thank you but I need to get dressed in privacy." "I won't look." "FINE……go stand into that corner over there." I quickly got undressed then dressed. "You can look now." "You look beautiful…did you look in the bottom of the box?" "No but I will now." I walked over and saw a wonderful drawing of a silver and black wolf. "Did…did you draw this." "Yes that is why I wanted to be away from you I wanted to surprise you." "Well you did already." He kissed me again. "I knew I shouldn't have asked that question." "Hn……let's go." "Sure just give me one more minute." "Hn…hurry." I walked over to the mirror and grabbed my black high heels, I also put on the earrings with the necklace, and I also added a small chain Kai had gotten me for my 14th birthday. "Ok Kai I am ready." I turned around to find him right behind me. "You took more than 1 minute…you took 2…you are in trouble." "My punishment is?" I said while smirking. He smirked and pushed me into the wall and kissed me fiercely. When we broke apart we went to his car and he held the door for me. I got in he got in on the other side and picked my hand up and said. "Kira I love you and I want you to have this." He handed me a small but cute bracelet and another package. "Kai how much did you buy me?" "Enough for you my darling." He started to drive off when we got to a stoplight. "Kai…I love you very much the next time you want time away from me just let me know…okay?" "Sure darling sure." We continued to drive until we got to the restaurant it was the fanciest place in town. 'Okay Kai calm down all you have to do is propose to Kira after the 3rd song plays and after she finishes eating calm down, calm down, calm down.' We walked in and sat down near the front of the place and near the band. Kai gave the band a weird look and they played 1 of my 3 favorite songs, the last song was My Immortal by EVANESCENCE. "Would Kai and Kira come up onto the stage to sing this song?" I looked at Kai with a funny look, he just pulled me out of my chair and put me on stage. "They want us to sing it!" "Yes they do." Then the music stated to play and the lights dimmed._**

_**(ME)**_

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down to my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit**_

_**Sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

_**I wasn't listening when Kai sang his part to the chorus.**_

_**WAKE MEUP INSIDE**_

_**WAKE ME UP INSIDE**_

_**CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK**_

_**BID MY BLOOD TO RUN**_

_**BEFORE I COME UNDONE**_

_**SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME**_

_**I was only listening to my part because I would get lost in his if I listened to his.**_

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(CHORUS)**_

_**WAKE ME UP INSIDE**_

_**WAKE ME UP INSIDE**_

**CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK**

**BUD MY BLOOD TO RUN**

**BEFORE I COME UNDONE**

**SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**Just listening to the audience made me nervous until Kai held my hand.**

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life**

**Among the**

**Dead**

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life…**

**After the song finished Kai got down on one knee and grabbed my hand and said, "Kira I have known you for 3 years now and when you said you'd go out with me I was filled with joy…these years have been the best…what I am trying to say is Kira Tamani_ Shikuri will you marry me?" 'DID HE JUST PROPOSE!' "__Yes." "Huh?" "YES KAI HIWATARI I WILL MARRY YOU!" I heard clapping from way in the back where I saw Tyson, Max, Ray, Diachi, Hillary, and Kenny. "I thought they didn't know?" "They didn't until now." I smiled an honest smile. As we drove home I thought 'did I make a mistake? Was this the right choice?' "Are you okay?" "Yeah just lost in thought."_**


End file.
